


The taste of strawberries and weed

by valmia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not too detailed, Weed, anorexic Tsukishima Kei, dont worry it’s just mentioned, getting high together, no beta read, nothing spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmia/pseuds/valmia
Summary: “You sneaked out again didn’t you?” He said as the freckled boy already took out the baggy.“And brought weed.”~~Basically Tadashi hates going home so he sneaks out to smoke weed with Kei
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 72





	The taste of strawberries and weed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s me again!! This started out as a vent Drabble but turned into a full One shot so I just decided to post it.   
> Also if u didn’t read the tags, this features anorexic Tsukki so please be warned!! Also mentions of homophobia (i hate Yams’ dad)

ღ︎

Tadashi never hated his parents

Sure they had their ups and downs but he never said out loud “I hate you” 

Sometimes he wished he could say it though, maybe that would help with the amount of exhaustion they gave him but he couldn’t. 

He walked into the house, tired and aching from a full day of volleyball. 

Today they decided to do more laps than usual, even though he was new he still had to do them. His weak limbs barely kept up and he was so close to fainting in the middle but he pretended everything was ok.

How could he tell the truth? Everyone was looking at him since he was the last one to do the laps.

Opening his door, he shoved his stuff on the floor and laid down on his bed.

A burst of the door made him flinch and he looked over to find his mom. 

“Get up Tadashi! Do you have homework?” She yelled hastily asked, shoving her way into the door.

He sighed, “yeah I do it’s really easy so I’ll do it later.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Well do it now! And clean this disgusting room!” She spat out as she left the room, almost slamming the door.

Tadashi finally let go of his breath that he didn’t know he was holding and put his hands on his face. 

Tears were threatening to come out but he couldn’t cry right now, it was just a bit of yelling. He should be used to it by now.

It was always the same thing, the same yelling, the same bitching. 

His phone beeped with a notification and he picked it up to see Kei’s name on the screen.

Kei 💕: hey everything ok? you usually text me right now

He smiled at the text, feeling his chest get tight at how Kei cared for him.

Yamayama: yeah just exhausted from all the running >:(  
Kei 💕: wanna come over?

Tadashi stared at the screen.

He contemplated going out the front door but his mom would yell at him to do his homework or clean something.

So he decided to sneak out.

It wasn’t unusual for him to sneak out, he’s gotten extremely well at it due how much he hated being at home.

Plus Kei’s house wasn’t far, just a few blocks away and he could probably be home before 10, which is when his dad came home. He did not want his dad to find his son had gone out. Much less with boy.

He quickly packed up the extra backpack he kept for these types of trips, including some weed he recently bought. Leaping through the window, he made sure not to make a noise.

Tadashi ran to the house, despite being extremely exhausted but it was better than wasting time, and knocked on the door. 

Kei immediately came and opened the door, “Hurry up and get in here stupid ass.”   
Tadashi chuckled at the nickname and walked in as slowly as he could. 

☪︎

“You sneaked out again didn’t you?” He said as the freckled boy took out the baggy.  
“And brought weed.”

Kei didn’t normally smoke, saying it was a waste of time and energy, but if Tadashi begged enough he would cave in. But just with him. 

Noya once tried but he ended up getting caught by Daichi which got him an earful of how “senpais don’t offer their kouhis weed!!” And that he was being a bad example. 

He giggled at the memory.

The two boys were on the floor of Kei’s room, passing the joint around and just enjoying each other’s company.

Tadashi wasn’t addicted to weed or anything, he just liked how it calmed him down and relaxed him, especially on days like this where he just wants to escape his home.

Kei was the exact opposite, weed made him gigglish and jumpy. Not as jumpy as Hinata was when he tried but still, hyper as Kei could be. 

☻︎

“Wanna watch Disney movies.” It wasn’t much of a question, but more of a suggestion. He didn’t know why but they always binge watched when they got high together. That or just cuddled.

Last time they watched “The Umbrella Academy” and man it was an experience. He doesn’t remember much but he thinks that they drank a bunch of monsters from the fridge and woke up with a bad stomach ache.

After a while of being on an illegal pirate site that Kei found, they settled on Brave.

In the end, they never finished it because Tadashi said “it was good until the fucking bear story came out”.

They decided all Disney movies were all horrible and brainwashing so instead, got out their shared playlist and listened to music on the floor.

❣︎

After finishing the joints Tadashi brought (well he finished them) and vibing to music, Kei suddenly got on top of Yamaguchi and kissed him.

Even though they were dating, he still shaked and blushed extremely. Tadashi was usually the one to initiate physical touch of any sort, even holding hands. 

So he figured it was just the weed.

“Kei—“ when he was about to finish, Kei shushed him and whispered into his ear.  
“Let me do this Tadashi.” 

Tadashi nearly combusted.   
All the blood from his face went somewhere else. 

The other boy tasted like weed and strawberries, a combo he never thought of but still was almost addicted to.

Kei straddled the other boy and made out with him, signaling that he wanted his tongue inside his mouth. 

♡︎

After a while, Kei got tired so they moved to the bed and took in their presence. Kei was big spoon this time, which he didn’t mind but Kei was usually the small spoon, believe it or not. 

Tadashi smiled as he drew imaginary circles on his back. Most people don’t really like scrawniness but Tadashi found it intriguing. 

People called Kei a lot of things, but one of his most hated word that people called him was skeleton. Kei got used to it so Tadashi got mad for him. Kei didn’t choose to be this skinny, he just had a high metabolism and didn’t like to eat much. 

But he’s still recovering from anorexia. 

Just thinking of that time in the hospital made him cry. The antiseptic smel, the almost blinding white, but the most triggering thing was seeing Kei weak. He got so used to looking up to when Kei-used-to-be-Tsukki that he ignored all the signs.

Every time he remembered that night, he would always blame himself until Kei kissed his worries and consoled him. Telling him that he wouldn’t do it again and promised to be better

How ironic that the one that got hurt had to help the other.

Kei could sense that Tadashi was tensing up so he hugged tighter and gave his shoulder a kiss. 

Kei wasn’t good with words so he instead showed love in other ways. Making playlists, always giving Tadashi his fries, his favorite though was physical touch. Tadashi never complained.

Others would think that he’s the most cold, mean guy but to Tadashi, Kei was the most kind, thoughtful boyfriend he could ever have.  
And he would never forget that.

☪︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was mostly a vent since I really wanna sneak out and smoke weed with someone but unfortunately I do not have friend that like weed or wanna try it :(( I really just want to be loved.   
> I projected a little bit into Tsukki but not much, I don’t have anorexia so I tried my best at protraying it in the right way so please be gentle!!   
> I mainly projected into Yams tho sooo   
> Oh!! I’m also thinking abt making another ch with a lot more angst and stuff but idk, this idea just came out of my vents so.  
> But I hope u liked it and even a single kudos would make my day!!


End file.
